Baby of Mine
by emileighhs
Summary: Lily Evans is in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James Potter, an arrogant, big-headed prat (all according to Lily) is also in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Much begging later, Lily gives James a chance, but he breaks up with her only three months later. The thing is-Lily is now pregnant...with James's baby. And she refuses to tell him.
1. Chapter 1

New story because I love pregnant stories and I love James and Lily so why not combine them?

* * *

"You all right, Evans?"

Lily Evans closed her eyes in annoyance at the voice drifting into the girls bathroom. She lifted herself off her knees, rubbing them because of the slight stinging sensation she was receiving from keeping her bare knees on the bathroom floor.

"In case you can't read, James, which I don't think you can, this is the girls bathroom. You aren't a girl, and if I didn't have proof, I wouldn't believe it," she snapped. She walked out of her stall and stood in front of the mirror. Lily stared at her reflection and brushed her hair behind her ears. As James began to reply, she scooped water into her hand and cleaned out her mouth.

"I'm not even inside the bathroom," he complained.

"Go away."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. McGonagall told me to come check on you."

"Go away," Lily repeated.

"Well, when you run out in the middle of class on the _last day_, it's usual to want to make sure you're okay," James said, and Lily could see in her head how he was leaning against the wall and smirking. Her anger bubbled. _James_ was the one who broke up with _her_. Why was he still acting like he fancied her when they were broken up? It irritated her because she really began to care for him and then he suddenly broke it off, mumbling something about not wanting to date anyone at the moment even though he'd been trying to ask her out since their second year.

_Whatever_, Lily thought angrily, _maybe I wasn't what he expected._

They dated for three months and Lily was so happy. Despite the fact that James could be a total ass hid he wanted to, he was never that way towards her, no matter how annoying and he was actually kind of sweet.

"Hello? Are you still alive? Am I going to have to come in there?"

A small sigh escaped Lily's lips at the same time she felt her stomach churn and her throat expand. She quickly dashed into the closest stall, dropped to her knees, and threw up yet again.

"Evans?" James called uncertainly.

Lily pulled herself up again and flushed the toilet, swallowing hard.

"I-I'm fine," she replied as she moved to the sink and washed out her mouth again. This whole sick thing was getting out of hand. The whole last week of school Lily's been throwing up everywhere. She hasn't gone to Madam Humphrey because she didn't think it was that serious.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" James asked.

"Go away, James! Go back to class! Tell McGonagall I'm not feeling well, just go!" She had lost her temper which had surprisingly risen pretty quickly. She was cranky and irritated and tired and sick. Thankfully, it was the last day and she had just finished her Transfiguration exam. She would be going home shortly. Tomorrow was the going home feast and the announcement of the House Cup winner.

Lily left the bathroom but only after she was completely sure she wouldn't throw up. She quietly entered Professor McGonagall's class and slipped toward the back to retrieve her bag. Narcissa Black sat at the table next to her and as Lily's friends whispered questions wondering if she was okay, Narcissa just looked at her. Narcissa was a Slytherin and cousin to James's best friend, Sirius Black. She wasn't too bad, actually, but her boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy, was another thing. He made rude comments to her all the time and Severus never said anything to stop him. Severus himself had called her a Mudblood on more than one occasion but she simply chose to ignore them.

Lily could feels eyes on her as she lifted her bag onto her shoulder and left the classroom. Professor McGonagall didn't say anything so Lily assumed James told her.

She reached Gryffindor tower and collapsed on her bed. Ten minutes later, she was fast asleep.

Gryffindor won the House Cup, which excited Lily because she got to see all the Slytherins act like bad losers and sulk through the entire dinner. As soon as Dumbledore dismissed the students, Lily rushed up the Gryffindor, grabbed her trunk, and made to the carriages as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for her, James caught her in the hallway and pinned her against the wall by her hips with his hands.

"Out of my way, Potter," Lily spat, annoyed. She wasn't feeling well yet again and she just wanted to go home where her mom could find out if there was something wrong with her.

"Uh, uh, uh, Lily, you're not escaping me this time," he said, sounding like he was scolding a child. He expression softened slightly and he lowered his voice. "Are you okay? Really? Sirius told me you've been sick for a while, and I-I was just worried."

Lily relaxed against the wall, grateful that this wasn't another annoying attack like usual. She put her hands against his wrists and pushed down. He lost his grip and she quickly ducked under his arm and pulled her trunk with her.

"I'm fine," she said when he turned to look at her. She gave him a reassuring smile and he nodded though he looked unconvinced. Lily continued her rush to the carriages.

Mrs. Evans was upset. Her daughter was sick but she couldn't even think of what it was! She thought maybe the flu or a stomach bug, but Lily kept shaking her head, telling her she didn't know what it was but she knew it wasn't that.

"Well," said Mrs. Evans after Lily shook her head for the umpteenth time. She was curled underneath her covers, the blankets pulled up around her pale face. "I'm taking you to the doctor," she said firmly.

"No," Lily groaned, "no, mum, don't."

"Lily! You are sick! This could be something serious!" Mrs. Evans said, her green eyes widened. "Come on now, dear," she continued, pulling the covers away from her daughter. "Come on."

Lily sat up and followed her mum, complaining the entire way. When they got to the doctor (after waiting for nearly an hour), the doctor took her in, taking blood and swabbing her throat to check for everything.

Twenty long minutes later, the doctor came back.

"Mrs. Evans," she said, holding her clipboard in one hand, "would you mind if I spoke to you alone?"

"Not at all," replied Mrs. Evans. She looked at Lily who shrugged.

"I have to use the restroom anyways," she said.

"Oh, first door on the right," the doctor said as Lily walked out of the small room.

"Mrs. Evans," she began again. "We have found the cause of your daughters sickness, but I thought I would tell you first instead of her. Your daughter is pregnant."

Mrs. Evans gaped at the doctor, sure she had made a mistake. Lily, pregnant? Seventeen year old Prefect, A Student Lily Evans pregnant? There had to be a mistake.

"P-Pregnant?" she repeated.

"Yes ma'am. She's about six weeks along."

"Six weeks."

The doctor nodded. "We'll get her started on prenatal vitamins-"

But Mrs. Evans blocked her out. She was still shocked-completely and utterly shocked. Someone gently tapped on the door and Lily stepped in, brushing her dark red hair away from her face.

"Lily," the doctor said. She motioned to the chair patients sat in. "Please, have a seat."

Lily obliged and sat down, folding her hands in her lap nervously. She watched the doctor, unsure of what to think. She was scared there might be something wrong with her-something serious.

"Lily, you're pregnant."

"What?" Lily asked. This must be a joke. A complete non-funny joke. Pregnant? _Pregnant? _

She only ever had one boyfriend, James Potter, and that didn't work out well. How could she be...? And James is the father! Arrogant, childish James got her pregnant. Lily was suddenly fuming. She should have never dated him, never developed feelings for him that he didn't return.

And now she was having his baby. She stared in shock at the doctor as she described what would happen. As she did so, Lily knew one thing-she wasn't going to tell James. She didn't want him to be the father, and he wasn't going to be. James didn't have to know anything, and that's the way Lily wanted to keep it.

* * *

This chapter is quite lousy, but I promise, I _proooomise, _the next one will be better! Please review! And the next chapter will be out soon (maybe even tomorrow!)


	2. Chapter 2

Summer holiday ended all too quickly for Lily. For the first time in her life, she didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. She didn't want to see anybody or hear and snide remarks about her. Or rumors, either. She was sixteen weeks pregnant and entering her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She'd take her N.E. this year if she came back after giving birth.

Over the summer, Lily barely stayed in contact with any of her friends. She felt so ashamed that she didn't want to speak to them and their letters slowly dwindled until there were none. Petunia gave her dirty looks whenever they passed in the hallway, but for the most part, she ignored her. She told her how ashamed she was of Lily, and Lily kept her distance.

Also, she gained weight. Her back was curved inward as she grew and it strained her back muscle, even when her bump is barely noticeable. Luckily, it's easy for her to hide (for now) underneath oversized sweaters and T-shirts. No one other than her family noticed anything. But now she was going to school where rumors sprung up and spread like wildfire.

Lily kept her silent promise to not tell James. He wrote her once, asking if she felt any better, and she replied with a short letter. He never wrote back. Lily was going to distance herself from James, she knew that. She shouldn't be around him anyways. Every time he got close her heart would thump painfully and she felt and intense wave of sadness. She cared for him, too much for her own good, but James's feelings didn't mirror hers and she didn't want to push it.

Lily finished organizing her trunk and leaned away from it, massaging the small of her back where it hurt the most. She was tired and her feet hurt and her breasts were tender and she was definitely cranky. If anyone even got near her on the Hogwarts Express, Lily swore to hex them. She wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Ready?" said a voice at the door. Lily turned and saw her mother smiling gently at her. She was grateful for her mother and her understanding. She scolded Lily of course and said how disappointed she was in her, but she helped her through the morning sickness and told her things that would help her sore feet. She was an amazing mum.

Lily nodded and gripped the bed for support as she pulled herself up. Her mother grabbed her trunk and took it down the stairs. Petunia was leaning against to door frame to her room, her arms crossed tightly against her chest. When Lily opened her mouth to say goodbye, she spun around, walked into her room, and shut her door. Lily sighed and followed her mother down the stairs.

* * *

"Okay, have a great term, dear. If you need anything just send me an owl!" Lily's mum called as Lily hung her head out of the door.

"I will, mum. I love you."

"I love you too!"

The train let out a billow of steam, a warning that it was getting ready to leave. Lily waved to her mum one last time before she stepped back into the train, gripping her trunk tightly and wondering where she was going to sit. She began to walk down the small corridor, checking compartments to see who were in them and if they were full. She passed a compartment full of Slytherins and she heard Malfoy jeer at her through the glass.

"Look how fat the Mudblood is getting!"

The compartment roared with laughter as they made more jokes about her weight gain and Lily flushed scarlet. She glared at them through the glass, but they only laughed. She kept walking.

"Evans! Hey, Evans!"

Lily's teeth automatically ground together and she ignored the voice, checking more compartments.

"Evans!"

James caught up to Lily and touched her shoulder. She immediately cringed away, her grip tightening on her trunk.

"Hey," James said a little out of breath, "what are you doing?"

Lily glared at him. "I'm looking for a compartment, clearly."

"Oh," he replied. Then after a heartbeat of silence, "You can come sit in mine. It's just me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. There's plenty of room."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Lily said quickly and she turned around to continue her quest for a seat. James frowned at her back. Sure she has always had a bit of a bite when talking to him, especially after they broke up, but something about the way she was acting didn't feel right to him. He caught up to her again.

"How was your summer, then?" he asked, trailing behind her. Lily shrugged and pulled her big sweater away from her abdomen, almost as a reflex. James watched her curiously, but she avoided looking at him. She reached the end of the corridor and turned around to head to the other end. James continued to follow her.

They passed the compartment full of Slytherins just as Avery was entering it through the sliding door.

"Fat ass," somebody grumbled inside.

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy," James spat. Lily turned, surprised, and saw James had wrenched the door open and was standing there, his jaw locked. His hand was on his back pocket where Lily knew he kept his wand. She hurried forward and slipped her fingers around his wrist.

"Come on, James," she muttered, tugging on him slightly. "It's not worth it. Just ignore it."

James, deciding she was right, shot them the nastiest, dirtiest look he could muster (which was pretty threatening), and slammed the door shut hard.

"Complete assholes," James fumed, grabbing Lily's trunk before she had the opportunity. "Just come sit with us."

"Fine," Lily said, and she followed him to the other end of the train.

When they were both seated comfortably after greetings from Remus, Sirius, and Peter, James studied Lily. She did seem a bit rounder, but not at all fat. Her cheeks were filled out a bit more, but she as beautiful as ever. She was sulking though, pressed against the window with her arms crossed over her chest, her bottom lip pushed out just a little. James wanted to know what was wrong, but he didn't want to ask in front of his friends.

The truth was; James missed Lily. He honestly did, and even now he wondered why he broke up with her. He just thought-assumed-she didn't want him. She liked to call him an asshole quite a lot before they dated. He just wanted to snuggle up to Lily and squeeze her in a hug, but he wasn't quite sure she'd like that. He felt stupid. He shouldn't have broken up with her.

"Prongs!"

"What?" James said, the voice snapping him out of his mind. Remus and Peter were both trying to hide their sniggers and Sirius stared at him. Lily was smiling slightly, but when she saw he noticed, her mouth dropped back into her pout and she looked out of the window.

"You've been staring at Lily for the past ten minutes," Sirius said, rolling his dark eyes.

"Oh...I was just wondering how she got her hair so red! It's fabulous!" James said in a lame attempt to act like he wasn't staring at Lily because he missed her.

"You're an idiot," Sirius said. Remus laughed, unable to hold back anymore.

James scowled at both of them.

"I am not," he grumbled, but he smiled anyways.

Sometime after James and Sirius stopped throwing Caldron Cakes at each other, they changed into their robes. When they got back in their compartment, however, Lily was still in her sweater and jeans, her legs and arms both crossed as she watched the landscape flash by outside the window.

"You going to change into your robes, Evans?" James asked. Lily started at his voice and turned to look at him. Her eyes scanned his change of clothes and she blinked, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

"Right," she said softly as she pulled herself up. She reached up above her seat for her trunk and as she did so her sweater lifted just a little to reveal a tiny sliver of skin around her hips. James stopped suddenly in the middle of the doorway, frozen. God, he hadn't seen any skin from Lily in quite a long time. And he just stared, his eyes examining to soft skin he knew quite well. Then Remus elbowed him hard in the ribs, reminding him that he was in a room with three other guys and, at that moment, blocking all of their entry. He cleared his throat and stepped in, taking his seat across from Lily.

Lily pulled her school robes out of her trunk finally after having difficulty with them getting caught on a stray quill. She quickly left the compartment to change.

"Is she alright, James?" Sirius asked, watching as she walked down hall. James almost wanted to follow her to make sure stupid Malfoy and his gang of friends who mastered in the Dark Arts didn't say anything else to her.

"I'm not sure," he replied, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "She does seem a bit...different, doesn't she?"

All three boys nodded.

"Oh, and James, if you made it anymore obvious you're still completely totally indisputably in love with her, you might as well dance around naked with 'I love you Lily' written on your chest," Remus said and Peter laughed. James shot them both a dirty look and Peter shrugged.

"Well it's true. You do keep ogling at her," he said.

"Just ask her out again," Sirius said. "I'm sure she'll say yes, of course, if she said yes the first time."

"I can't." James shook his head.

"Why? Because all that bullshit you told her when you broke up with her? James," Sirius leaned forward, "don't think you're not good enough for her. You deserve Lily. You really do."

"But-" James started but quickly stopped as Lily opened the compartment door and shuffled inside. She pushed her clothes into her trunk and sat down, crossing her arms and legs again. He was grateful for her arrival because it meant the end of the topic and he wasn't too keen to bring it up again.


End file.
